Jack in the Bed
by Kate Anderson
Summary: There was hair on her soap.


Title: Jack in the Bed  
  
Author: Kate Anderson  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters  
  
A/N: To everyone at Maple Street - I wouldn't be here still if it weren't for you! Now it's up to you to decide whether that's a good thing or not...  
  
**  
  
There was hair on her soap. This was her first clue that all was not right in her apartment. She always -always- rinsed the soap off once she was done using it.  
  
The hairs were short, dark and a bit curly. Samantha picked one off with the tip of her fingernail, examined it and then let the force of the water push it from her finger.  
  
She had liked to run her hands over Jack's chest, over the hairs that looked suspiciously like the ones on her soap...  
  
Samantha gave her head a shake. It had been a long day - she and Martin had been searching through dumpsters in the pouring rain. Thankfully they hadn't found who they were looking for.  
  
Her befuddled mind came up with various scenarios to explain the hair on the soap.  
  
She hadn't rinsed it off that morning when she had showered. This one was of course entirely implausible. It simply couldn't happen.  
  
Someone very dirty had broken into her apartment and decided to use the shower before stealing her belongings. Her television set and DVD player could be missing at this very moment!  
  
The soap had simply sprouted the hairs sometime during the course of the day.   
  
Samantha set the bar of soap back down in the holder and turned off the water. She hadn't noticed anything out of place when she first arrived home but she was fairly certain that she'd been walking with her eyes closed.  
  
Wrapping a towel around her body, Samantha pulled open the bathroom door and peered out into the hallway. Someone was snoring.  
  
She was also fairly certain that she did not possess a snoring dog or husband.  
  
Someone had broken into her apartment, used her shower and before they could steal her television, they became so overwhelmingly tired that they laid down in her bed and fell asleep.  
  
Finding her gun would most likely be the prudent course of action.  
  
Very quietly, Samantha pulled her gun from its holster and crept into her bedroom. She flicked on the light. "I'm armed!" she yelled.  
  
The figure in the bed flopped around, a bit like a fish, and raised a dark haired head. "So am I." he replied.  
  
"Jesus, Jack." Samantha said and dropped the gun. She'd hate to accidentally shoot him. It would be a real bitch to explain to the authorities. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Maria and I had a bit of a disagreement. I figured that you wouldn't mind if I stayed here for a while. Nice towel, by the way."  
  
Samantha glanced at the suitcase that was spewing out clothing and made sure that her towel was fastened securely around her body. "Uh no, not at all..." she replied.  
  
"You and Martin find what you were lookin' for?"  
  
Now he wanted to have casual conversation while he was naked (naked?!) in her bed? Samantha stared at him. "Um, no. We didn't find anything. Thank goodness."  
  
Jack propped himself up on his arm and patted the bed. Samantha wondered if he was drunk. "You look exhausted." he said.  
  
Samantha could feel her eyes (as well as her towel) drooping. She was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to curl up beside Jack and go to sleep. Tentatively, she sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
Jack's hand (the one he wasn't resting his head on) was slithering across the open space and seemed to be making its way toward her..."Jack!" Sam gasped.  
  
Samantha wondered if Jack's disagreement with his wife was the result of his penchant for sleeping with his subordinates.   
  
"I don't bite, Sam." Jack murmured.  
  
Jack's remarkably talented fingers had somehow managed to coerce her towel into falling from her body. She'd have to have a chat with it in the morning.  
  
"Jack..." Samantha whispered as she pulled the covers over herself.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You left hair on my soap." 


End file.
